New Xmen
by CharlieX15
Summary: Alternate universe of X-men, focuses more on Shadowcat, and her journey through the ranks of the X-men,Some teen romance, but mostly action! :D


Chapter 1: Getting It Going

-New York-

The girl was walking along the pavement, pretty much choosing to not acknowledge the rest of the world. Lost in the music blaring out of her headphones, oblivious. Until.. "Hey!" said a red headed girl. "Uh.. Hi.." said the Girl. "You are Kitty right?" said The redhead. "Umm yes.. how did you know?" said Kitty. "Im a mutant, and I know you are as well" said Jean. "How the he hell do you know all this?" said Kitty. "I am a telepath, one of the X-men. Please, will you come with me?" said Jean. "well, I guess. I don't have anything better to do.." said Kitty. "Cool" said Jean.

-Westchester, The X-mansion-

Kitty nervously stepped out of the car, "Hello Ms Pryde" said a bald man in a wheelchair. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, I founded this school" said Xavier. "Oh, wow, this place is so big" said Kitty. "Yes, it is, Jean could you please show Ms Pryde to her room" said Xavier. "Yes Professor" said Jean. Jean then beckoned for Kitty to follow her, They both walked into the mansion, Kitty eagerly taking in all the different features of the mansion. "this is the main seating area, the place you will probably gather with your classmates or fellow x-men, should you wish to go into that area" said Jean. "What is an X-man?" said Kitty. "An X-man is someone, who attends this school, and then, during, or after their education can become one of the team of mutants that defend humans from anything ranging from small scale riots, to huge megalomaniac's bent on destroying humanity" said Jean. "Wow, sounds cool" said Kitty. "It is, now, this is your room" said Jean. "Wow, its nice" said Kitty. "Yep, all the rooms are pretty much the same, so don't worry no one is getting special treatment, we are all equals here" said Jean. "Cool" said Kitty. Oh crap, Cool has been my like most used word since I got here thought Kitty, I must look _retarded_. Kitty could feel herself blushing, "okay, Kitty I will leave you to settle in" said Jean. "Thanks" said Kitty. "well, this is certainly exciting" she said to herself. She sat down on the bed, not really sure what to make of things. She grabbed her timetable off of the desk nearby. "Danger room? I wonder what that is.." said Kitty. "With Wolverine.. What the heck is a Wolverine?" said Kitty.

-The Next Morning, Kitty's First ever danger room session-

"okay everyone, Im not your friend, so don't act like I am. All of you are gonna have to defend yourselves in this Jungle setting, Im gonna be prowling around, so be aware" said the gruff man, known to most as Wolverine. "Go" said Wolverine. Kitty ran into a big batch of tree's. She knew she was up against her fellow students. But she didn't know how to fight.. "Ha! Hey Newbie, Youre about to get beat" said a short asian girl with sparks glowing around her hands, "take this" she shouted. "ahh!" screamed Kitty, she quickly jumped out of the way, the sparks slammed into a huge tree, causing it to break, "oh my gosh its falling" shouted Kitty. "Quick come here!" shouted Kitty, she grabbed the girl and phased them both though the tree. "You alright?" said Kitty. "Yes... How the hell did you do that?" said the Girl. "Its my power, phasing or something, I cant remember what Jean 

called it" said Kitty. "Whats your name?" said the girl. "Kitty, you?" said Kitty. "Jubilee" said the girl. "cool, wanna work together, at least for now" said Kitty. "Yeah sure" said Jubilee. "Watch out Jubes! Im gonna get you!" said a boy covered in Ice. "not this time bobby!" shouted Jubilee. She shot him with some sparks, "Kitty phase us outta here, a bunch of others are comin this way!" said Jubilee. "uhh okay!" said Kitty, she grabbed Jubilee by the hand, and they began running through trees, Kitty slipped concentration for one second, and her and jubilee slammed into a tree trunk. "oww" said Kitty. "Nice one newbie, you totally wiped us out" said Jubilee. "umm Jubilee.. we have company" said Kitty. "Ah come on sugah, don't be scared of little ol' me" said A girl with a white streak in her hair. "Stay away Rogue, or i'l blast you into next week" said Jubilee. "Go ahead girl, ah got a few different powers up ma sleeve" she said cockily, she telekinetically picked up Jubilee, and she threw her into a tree. "Jubilee!" shouted Kitty. "Her power aint even worth stealin'" said Rogue. "You steal people's powers?!" said Kitty, terrified. "not permanently sugah, just come 'ere" said Rogue, she lunged forwards and frantically grabbed for Kittys arm, "No!" shouted Kitty, she phased through Rogue, and kicked her as she phased. "woah.. where did that come from Kitty cat" said Jubilee. "Heh, come on, there cant be many left, I remember seeing two other people apart from bobby and Rogue" said Kitty. "Lets Move" said Jubilee. "hey look! That's Amara, and Tabby, they are getting taken out by wolvie" said Jubilee. "He wont kill them will he?" said Kitty. "no of course not, Wolvie's a teddy bear really, just a teddy bear with scary adamantium claws" said Jubilee. "eep" said Kitty quietly. "why is he looking our way" said Kitty. "He's seen us.." said Jubilee. "RUN" Shouted Kitty. They began to run through the trees, "Keep going" shouted Jubilee. "OW" Shouted Jubilee, Kitty swivelled around and saw Wolverine grab her, and knock her to the floor. "Leave her alone!" Shouted Kitty. She lunged forwards, and grabbed logan, and tried phasing him, but he was too quick, he grabbed her by the arm, and swung her into a tree.

"Simulation over" said Wolverine. "Ughn.." said Kitty. She could see Rogue clearly only just coming to after she got smacked in the head by a tree. Bobby was groaning a bit. Amara and Tabby were giggling at the fact that the Students toughest wannabe x-man Rogue had been taken down. "Hey Sugah, you take me down like dat again, its gonn' be the last thing ya'll ever do" said Rogue. "Um.. Sorry?" said Kitty. "Ugh whatever" said Rogue. She sauntered out of the danger room to get changed. "Hey Jubes, how did you and the newbie do?" said Bobby. "Alright, we were the last two standing until Logan smoked us" said Jubilee. "wow, well done though, no one else ever lasts that long in Logan's sessions" said Bobby. "Wanna hand" said Bobby, offering it to Kitty. "Sure" said Kitty. Iceman gently grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her up. "Name's Bobby, but you can call me Iceman" said Bobby. "Thanks..Bobby" said Kitty, "Come on Kitty cat, lets go to the pool! I need some major R & R" said Jubilee. "okay im coming!" said Kitty. "See you around Bobby" said Kitty. "Yeah, seeya" said Bobby.


End file.
